The Pokemon Adventures of Spencer Twis/Mine your Own Business!
'''Mine Your Own Business '''is the 3rd episode of the 1st season of The Pokemon Adventures of Spencer Twis. Cast *Spencer Twis *Connor Basc *Neil Leonard Transcript (Spencer, Connor, and Neil walk up to the cave with drills) Neil: I can't believe you convinced your dad to lend us these drills, Connor! Connor: It was nothing... Spencer: Helioptile! Did you learn Flash? Helioptile: Yep! (uses it to illuminate the cave) (They walk inside the cave to find a swarm of Geodude) Spencer: Golett! Use Mud-Slap! Connor: Rilou! Use Force Palm! (Both Pokemon use their respective moves to take down the Geodudes) Spencer: Alright guys. These caves are dangerous. But they're filled with these great Pokemon. And maybe we'll find a fossil! Neil: You guys ready? All: Yep! (goes into the cave) (Meanwhile, in Noved's office..) Noved: Really guys? I supply you with all you need to take the Latios, and you build that giant robot thing? Come on! That plating stank! Grunt #1: To be fair, ''I ''wanted to build an enegy-based ensnarer, but Gorian took it and built that thing! Gorian: Hey! You still gotta give me credit for that energy static field, though... Noved: Renaldo! Gorian! Stop fighting! Due to our spies, we know they went into Dog's Mouth Cave. Look, the boss gave me another segment of the budget for you guys. Please use it on something useful! If you waste it again, I'll probably lose my position as Commander. Money doesn't come off trees you know... (The mysterious cry is heard again) (Meanwhile, in the cave...) (Spencer is catching a Klink, Connor is catching a Tynamo, and Neil just caught a Geodude and a Roggenrola) Spencer: I can't believe our luck! All the Pokemon are down here, and we got here first! Latios: When do we get to use the drills? I can see how they work, but I want to see it in action. Spencer: When we find a fossil. Should be a bit longer... Mystery Voice: Oh, you never will... (Everyone turns around to see two oddly dressed men) Connor: Wait, the symbol on their uniforms in the same on that robot that tried to steal Latios! Spencer: Who are you, and what do you want? Mystery Guy #1: We are just two grunts from Team Enigma! Grunt #2: Give up your Latios now, or else! Spencer: Never! Grunt #1: We thought you'd say that... Grunt #2: (Takes out a remote and presses a button on it) (A giant robot drill with arms, legs, and a face drills out of the ground) Grunt #2: Behold! Our Drillbot! Grunt #1: If you won't give us the Latios, we'll make you! (The Drillbot shoots a pink beam that knocks out Golett) Golett: I'm okay... Connor: Run! (Everyone runs into side caves) (The Drillbot runs after Rilou and Timburr) (In one of the side caves, Spencer sends out Ralts) Spencer: Is anything coming up on Future Sight? Ralts: Nothing new. Just a shadowy figure, a blinding flash, and you in a tuxedo. Spencer: Again? Come on, Rilou and Timburr bought us some time. We need to hurry on a solution or... Latios: (flies in) That thing knocked out Rilou, and Timburr ran away. We need to think of a plan fast or... Spencer: Wait, doesn't every gadget need a power source? Latios: Yeah, that drill thing must have one to function... Ralts: If we disconnect it, it won't function! Spencer: Ralts, you can use Confusion to see inside and disconnect it! Ralts: It's really not strong enough... Latios: And mine isn't accurate enough. Maybe I can supply Ralts with some of mine... Spencer: Let's try it! Latios: (a pink spark appears in front of him, then dies out) I can't generate pure psychic power for some reason. It's like I'm part of some link... Drillbot: (crashes in through the cave ceiling) Found you! Spencer: Run! (They all run) Spencer: Quick! Ralts! Use Confusion! Ralts: (Uses Confusion over and over again) I've almost severed a crucial wire, but I don't have psychic energy to go through that shield again! Latios: Now what do we do? Timburr: (runs in) Not today, you pile of scrap metal! (Uses Low Sweep on the Drillbot, flipping it over and revealing some circuitry) Ralts: Now I got her! (uses Confusion and severs the wire) (The Drillbot turns off) Grunt #2: Great! Now the boss is gonna kill us! Grunt #1: Good thing we caught some Pokemon! Go Onix! (sends out Onix) Grunt #2: Go Milotic! (sends out Milotic) Spencer: Go Klink! (sends out Klink) Connor: Go Tynamo! (sends out Tynamo) Grunt #2: Milotic, use Hydro Pump! (Tynamo dodges it) Connor: Tynamo! Use Charge Beam! (Tynamo uses Charge Beam, knocking out Milotic) Spencer: Klink! Use Gear Grind on its horn! (Klink uses Gear Grind on Onix's horn) (Onix goes wild and slams itself against the cave wall, causing it to shake) Neil: Avalanche! Spencer: Everyone run! (Everyone runs ahead of the rock slide and barely makes it) Neil: Hey? What's this weird rock? Spencer: That's a fossil! Hold on to that! Connor: Hey, where'd those Team Plasma guys go? Spencer: Dang it, I really wanted to report those guys... (Back at the Team Plasma headquarters...) Noved: I fired those guys! Team Plasma cannot have such wasteful members! Mysterious Figure: I hacked into the camera on that thing. The kid's Latios almost guessed about the Broken Link. They already know too much... Noved: At least they don't know how to fix it... Mysterious Figure: If they continue on, they eventually will. Vanquish them. Immediatly. That's an order. (Back at Spencer's House) Connor: I looked it up. They set up some thing to defossilize things in Nirida City. Neil: That city's in the next county! Spencer: Well, do you want to start a Pokemon adventure? Connor and Neil: Yeah! Spencer: Alright then, lets go on Friday! Category:Pokémon Category:Golett